Ain't That a Kick in The Head?
by Kiame Laufey
Summary: Having days where you wake up not remembering the last night is troublesome. But waking up not knowing who you are or what you have done in life is a real kick in the head. Carly was not even a courier for long before she finds herself staring down the barrel of a gun with no way out. How will love help her piece together a past she can't even remember?


I slowly woke up, my head was throbbing and my eyes burned from the light. Realizing I was in nothing but my underclothes, I sat up quickly and my body ached and whined in protests. "Whoa there... take it easy." I looked over at an aging doctor, he looked as exhausted as I felt and she seemed to shiver when I looked at him.

"Sorry about waking you, but I needed to make sure you were okay. How do you feel? What do you remember?" I frowned lightly and shook my head, "I remember a gun... a man in a checkered suit... something I was supposed to deliver... do you have anything that was mine or anything that might help me remember?"

He just took out a delivery letter that had a name at the bottom, "Your clothes were covered in blood so I thought it best to not keep them, this letter just says that you were delivering something and your name is Carly." He handed me a mirror after that and sighed, "You were shot in the head and I had to go digging in your noggin to get it out, here is a mirror, you tell me if I got everything in place."

As I lifted up the mirror I could see that I had long curly blonde hair that went down to my hips, one of my eyes was a light light caramel brown and the other was a deep chocolate brown. I had full lips that were a light pink and rose tinted cheeks over pale skin. My complexion was almost smooth if it were not for a still healing scar that looked like a hole that was stitched up in my head.

"It looks fine." I said handing the mirror back to the man, "You've got some interesting eyes there Carly." I tilted my head to the side thinking about them, "Yeah... I guess I do." He then stood up and directed me to do the same, "Easy there, don't want to have you fall and get hurt right when I have you back on your feet."

I felt as if I haven't stood up properly for days, and I most likely haven't, "Alright," He said letting go of my arms and walking over to a machine, "See if you can walk over here, take it easy now, it's not a race." I slowly began walking toward him feeling the strain in my unused legs and I almost felt like I was going to fall over as I reached him, "Good, your vitals looks fine, you seem to be doing well, now you need to use this vigor tester machine over here so we can see what your strengths are."

As I turned it on and put my hands on the sensors it flashed a few times making me blink and hurting my eyes slightly, as I waited it soon came up and there were a few categories, Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, Luck. It rated me as a Three for strength, a Seven for perception, a Six for endurance, a Ten for charisma, an Eight for intelligence, a Nine for agility and a five for luck.

"Good to see the bullet to your head didn't hurt your charisma none." I smiled and almost laughed at this, as he lead me over to a couch that was across from a chair and a few pictures, "You, I am going to test you and see what your response is, just to see if your dogs are still barking." I nodded an he held up a clipboard.

"House." "Safety." he nodded writing it down on the clipboard, "Fire." "Warmth." again he wrote my response down, "Night." "Protection." he raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing else on the subject, "Mother." "Protect." He nodded and then put a few cards up on the stand that I could only assume was intended for them.

"Now I am going to show you a card and you tell me what it looks like to you." I nodded and stayed silent as he put up a different card, and I told him what every single one looked like. This went on for a little while before he nodded, "Looks like your brain is working okay, what can you remember?"I sighed and looked out the dusty window that he had, "Nothing, I remember... nothing."

He sighed at this and scratched his head, "Well, there is nothing I can do for you if you remember nothing... all I know is that the robo-fella' named Victor. He dug you up, he might know a thing or two about you, he never helps no-one but for some reason the fella' helped you. His name is Victor and he lives, if you can even call it that, in a shack nearest to the old school yard."

I looked up sharply at this, "You're saying he might know me?" He nodded and then smiled before standing and retrieving something from his locker and turning back around so I could see it was a vault jump-suit. "Here ya go. This was my wife's, she was about your size. You should put this on so the locals don't tease ya none about a 'lack of modesty' when ya leave."

I nodded with a small smile and then I put it on has he graciously turned his back so I wouldn't feel awkward. As I finished hooking the gun belt he had given me into place he turned back around and a small smile came to his face, "You ever need anything you come back now ya hear? Anything at all and I will help in any way I can."

I smiled and nodded waving to him as I left. It took me a moment to get used to the glare of the sun that shined down brightly in my eyes but as soon as I did I was greeted by a very 'western' looking robot, the picture was of a cowboy and a voice one would expect to match the picture sounded out form the robot, "Well hey there! Might i say you are looking as fit as a fiddle this fine morning!"

I tilted my head to the side examining the robot, he was more scuffed up than he was sleek and it was obvious he was in need for a few repairs, but regardless, he was the one who saved my life, even if I couldn't remember it. "Hello, good morning to you as well. Can you tell me anything about the night you saved me?"

"Well... hmm... that's a hard one, it was about a week ago and I don't recon I can recall everything just right. But I saw the guys coming in with ya, It looked as if they were doing something important so I had to lay low for a while and while they were on their way out I went up to see if you were still kicking, turns out you were. So I went and hauled you off to the good doctor's real quick like, I haven't seen anyone like them after I dug you up."

I nodded and smiled slightly, "Thank you Victor, if not for you then I would not be here today, I don't know how much it may seem in worth to you but I am in your debt." He shrugged the best a robot could and a laugh came from his speaker, "Well, I don't know about that, I think it was just a good deed I could do for someone so I am glad that I was able ta help!"

I nodded before frowning and then sighing, "Did you happen to see where they went?" It took a moment as if he was thinking before he pointed off into the wastes, "Yeah, they went that way, something about Novac." I nodded in thanks and rested my hand upon the warm metal where his shoulder would be were he human, "Thank you Victor, I hope to see you again some day." With that I headed off to the wastes with nothign but the sun on my back and the sand in front of me.


End file.
